Favari Lore
Lore The Favari are a cat like race that mainly inhabits the portion of Talnere known as Hadriel. The Favari are a race currently free of organized government. Favari government is run by the " Heads of house " in Favari culture there is no one leader every Favari must follow. Instead there are " Houses " which have different rules based on the houses leader. The Favari don't believe in singular gods they believe there head of house is a god his or herself. This means that the Favari are very loyal to there house leaders in Favari History there were said to be eight houses. Mien fu, Chien pulong, Chen cho, Mei fing, Fulu minu, Daliem culmien, Fei mei , and lang fei. These eight houses used to rule over Hadriel equally there was little war and food around the great land was plentiful. every year the eight houses leaders would meet at the Tree of shuni which is a mighty Celmino tree deep in Hadriel. There they would keep the houses power in order and create, reject or remove laws. as year passed everything went well the Favari flourished this period was known as the Shuni dynasty and it lasted over three hundred years. The Shuni dynasty came to a close when the power of the houses shifted towards the Fulu's. This was very bad as the leader of the Fulu's at this time was a Favari female named Zhen Fulu. She was an evil women who sought to bring down the great houses and make herself the leader of all of the Favari. Without any of the houses noticing Zhen began creating an army of fierce warriors. It took Zhen fifty years to finish creating the army and still none of the other houses even knew this was happening. Zhen knew her attack had to be strong and meaningful so instead of just attacking another house she waited until the meeting at the Tree of Shuni. the other houses leaders arrived at the tree but Zhen was missing many of the houses leaders were nervous as no house had ever missed a meeting. The leaders sat and waited nervously until she arrived however when she did she came with an army. The leaders had no weapons as they were strictly banned from these meetings. They were defenseless Zhen and her army killed almost every Favari there. all of the houses leaders were killed and the Tree of Shuni was burned down. This event started the dynasty of darkness Zhen hunted down the houses for an eight more years. She managed to kill off most of the houses. Her reign was brutal she destroyed many towns and settlements this left Hadriel a mess of ruins and blood. Zhen became the leader of Hadriel and sought to destroy all reminders of the past. this age of evil lasted nine years until finally she was killed, poisoned by one of her servants. This caused mass confusion and Zhen's legacy fell apart after her death. The grand army she created disbanded and her government system shut down. The remaining survivors of her reign grouped together and traveled to a region known as the Shulin forest. Currently the Favari are in the dynasty of rebirth. the remaining survivors have built a small settlement in the Shulin Forest and are trying to re-start there government system. Culture The Favari have a very strict culture. Favari must always respect there elders this not only means respect and kindness this usually means living with and pampering them. All Favari are expected to be very intelligent and witty. Most Favari believe the mind is the most powerful thing the body has. Favari are expected to be aligned with a house. In Favari culture it is normal for your parents to arrange marriages. Favari never waste many believe any and all food must be eaten or used in some way. Favari wish never to waste anything so many things are passed down or re-used. With the loss of the houses Favari currently have no leaders which they believe are gods. Due to this most Favari have begun to see the dead house leaders as gods. Favari tend to be extremely religious and many of there ideas and beliefs are not easily changed. In fact if a Favari wishes to be wedded to another Favari they must do it at a Celmino tree wearing expensive Celmino Leave headdresses and drink the wine made of the Celmino's leaves. In all Celmino trees are important to the Favari also they see them as extremely holy and to even as much as punching a Celmino tree is considered jail worthy. All in all the Favari are a very holy race that respect Tradition. Favari's features and clothing Favari are a cat like race they are very similar to the Ocelots that inhabit the great jungles of Talnere. Favari tend to be large usually eight feet tall. They come in various colors Brown, Black, and white these are base colors most Favari are a mixture of those colors. Favari have large tails that tend to show there mood. The Favari get most of the clothing from the silk of spiders. Men tend to wear dyed robes made of this spider silk and women wear various dyed robes also but they tend to be longer covering almost every feature but there face. The robes in fact are usually so large that they cover the women's hands.